fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Four
Four (also known as "Slither") is the fourth member of The Threat's Top 10. As a top 10 member, Four uses "costumes" or "suits" to adapt to different situations, such as creating a heat resistant suit with claws that can break rock like hot butter. Due to her versatility, she was able to move up the Top 10 relatively quickly. Description Four is typically seen in a suit to fit her needs but outside of it she looks very similar to a snake, with a thin body and huge head. She has a thick tail appendage that glows in the dark but she can turn it off through will. Personality Four is actually somewhat sweet and sees her duty and life as a Threat Top 10 member merely as a day job, with aspirations of eventually leaving it all behind to live a life of freedom. However, she is also somewhat lazy/scared about actually doing this as being in the Top 10 gives her a sense of comfort and normality and when it is threatened she gets very panicked. She also hates being picked on for her giant head, which is typically why she is seen more in a suit than not. Four loves hot water and sleeps in a puddle of it when she can. Conversely, she hates cold water and a drop of it on her will cause her to freak out. Four is peaceful but when bothered she gets very erratic and irrational. Powers and Abilities Four has the ability to construct suits out of a material she excretes herself similar to a spider constructing a web, except her suits are somewhat more durable than spider silk. Although she is a snake like creature inside the suit, she can control all limbs in the suit with no problem, even if the suit has 20 arms and legs. It is speculated that she may be using telepathy in it. Outside of the suit she can crush things with her snake-like body with ease and speedily get away with super speed. Four is very hard to catch outside of her suits. She can eat total garbage and even find it tasty; she doesn't gain any weight even when eating a lot of food due to how often she is creating new suits. Appearances TBA Relationships The Threat Often speaks ill of her when she's alone but subconsciously she finds comfort in being in The Top 10. She is utterly afraid of being on her own. Due to how the Top 10 member system works, she cannot kill The Threat or bring harm to her intentionally. Quartz Hinted to have been friends with them in the past. Four is worried as to where "Six" (now Quartz) went. Trophy Information Gallery FourThreatTop10.png Truckerfour.png|By . Trivia *The idea for the character came from the concept of people in mascot suits. Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:The Threat's Top 10 Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Asexual Characters Category:Aromantic Characters Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory